


New sniper on the block

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “I don’t see why we need another sniper.  Cougar can probably still outshoot anyone else withbotharms broken.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> Written for Tommygirl for Fandom Stocking 2016.
> 
> I apologise for the sudden ending, but I promise to try and continue it if you want me to!

“I don’t see why we need another sniper. Cougar can probably still outshoot anyone else with _both_ arms broken.”

Cougar smiled softly at Jensen and his heartfelt defence. He sat in the lumpy armchair in the corner of the room, his rifle resting against the side, not too far out of reach.

“I’m sure you’re right, but I’d rather not risk it this time,” Clay argued, shrugging his own apology at Cougar. “I’ve called in a favour from a guy I know.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the motel room door. Automatically, Clay and Cougar reached for their weapons, while Jensen slammed down the lid of his laptop. Pooch went over to the door. 

“Room service, Losers.”

Clay smiled and nodded at Pooch, who opened the door to reveal a dark haired man wearing a baseball cap and leather jacket.

The man stepped inside, glancing behind him briefly to check that he wasn’t being tailed. 

“Good to see you again, Clay.”

Clay held his hand out to the other man. “You too, Barnes.” He turned to the rest of his team. “I’d like you all to meet Sergeant James Barnes. _Second_ best sniper in the United States.”

The man, Barnes, raised an eyebrow. “Second-best? Really? You forgetting what happened in Sao Paolo?”

“Not forgetting,” he replied with a smile. “But I’ve been working with this guy for long enough to know you have some serious competition.”

Barnes looked over at Cougar, noting the cast on his arm. “Not sure he’s much competition right now.” 

Jensen was already on his feet, his fists clenched, but Cougar grabbed a handful of _Go Petunias_ t-shirt and pulled him down into his lap. Jensen cursed under his breath, glaring at the newcomer, although he didn’t seem to be making much effort to move from his new location.

“Leave it,” Clay barked, despite the lack of clarity regarding exactly who he was scolding. “We’re all one team now, at least for the next week or so, so buckle up and let’s get on with this.”

Barnes shrugged, tugging off his jacket, noticing how Jensen’s eyes lit up at the sight of his metal arm. “It helps with the sniping,” he explained without actually explaining anything. “It was a present from an evil Nazi.”


End file.
